Deseo
by Gato-negro-13
Summary: Drabble. Oroku Saki era un ser que iba más allá de la mente de las personas. Había negado su humanidad, para poder estar un paso más hacia la inmortalidad. Conocía a la perfección el mundo espiritual, había luchado contra él, y, en cierta forma, salido victorioso.Ya nada podía asombrarlo del mundo normal. Yaoi ShredderxLeonardo


Navegando por mi carpeta de fanfics encontre este pequeño monstruo, hecho a principios de años, pero que recien encuentro tiempo para subirlo a la web.

Cabe comentar, siempre había querido escribir un ShredderxLeo fic XD

Advertencias: Yaoi….emm, ….Spoilers del arco de City Fall de TMNT IDW, y un poco de la serie villanos: Shredder

Están advertidos! XO

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era una verdadera pena.

No había otra manera de llamar a la pérdida que había sufrido en aquel día.

La oportuna intervención de Karai logro evitar que su imperio del terror sufriera un humillante golpe, que si bien, no lo habría destruido, podría haber creado la semilla de la insurrección entre las facciones que se encontraban aun dudosas, aun así, el gran Shredder no podía dejar a un lado el sentimiento de pérdida que lo embargaba.

Y no sólo era una perdida contra el maldito traidor de Hamato Yoshi, sino también la pérdida de un objeto valioso. Un arma estupenda.

No había otra forma en que pudiera presentarse a sus ojos el hijo de Hamato.

O al menos así debería ser.

Sin embargo, el sentimiento que sentía parecía ser uno mucho más profundo.

Como cuando se pierde a una mascota leal, una a la cual comenzabas a tomarle cariño, quizás.

Su mirada se perdió en fragmentos de los meses pasados.

Aquel chiquillo iba en camino a convertirse en un excelente guerrero. Era una pena que las absurdas ideologías que poseía su padre, hubieran comenzado a corromperlo ya, eliminando su determinación por obtener siempre la victoria, sin importar los costos o la vida de otros.

Dudaba en dar siempre el ultimo golpe mortal. Aquello sería su perdición.

Hubiera deseado poder tenerlo más tiempo. Haber logrado sembrar aun más profundamente su semilla dentro de la joven mente del guerrero.

Haber logrado cada uno de sus caprichos.

Oroku Saki era un ser que iba más allá de la mente de las personas. Había negado su humanidad, para poder estar un paso más hacia la inmortalidad. Conocía a la perfección el mundo espiritual, había luchado contra él, y, en cierta forma, salido victorioso.

Ya nada podía asombrarlo del mundo normal.

Por eso no le costo trabajo aceptar el hecho de que su antiguo enemigo poseyera ahora el cuerpo de una vil rata, o que sus hijos fueran tortugas con una agilidad y fuerza superior a la humana.

Por eso, no le costo trabajo aceptar, que el hijo mayor de Hamato Yoshi, le parecía interesante, no dudando en ningún momento en llevar al máximo la curiosidad que sentía por el joven mutante.

El chico había sido incapaz de negarse a la voluntad del que creía su maestro, gracias al trabajo de Kitsune, Oroku no tuvo ningún problema en explorar aquel cuerpo tan extraño a su complacencia. Conocer sus puntos débiles y sus puntos fuertes. Los sensuales sonidos que Leonardo producía, incapaz de contenerlos a una sola orden suya, entregándose por completo, y sin saberlo, al peor enemigo de su padre.

Había sido una deliciosa forma de victoria. Una que sólo quedaría en sus recuerdos, y quizás en los más retorcidos sueños del primogénito del clan Hamato, manchando su alma por el resto de su vida.

Sin embargo, y en contra de su propio razonamiento, Saki se encontró a si mismo repitiendo la experiencia con el muchacho una y otra vez.

La superioridad, el sabor de la victoria, aquel cuerpo retorciéndose debajo suyo, la sensación de poder sobre aquella vida, tan extraña como la suya, el saberse dueño de todo ello, le producía un placer inmenso, uno al cual le estaba costando trabajo renunciar.

Pero no podía distraerse. Todo un mundo lo esperaba, para ser asediado y dominado, desde el más grande hasta el más chico, hasta conquistarlo por completo.

La vida de Hamato Leonardo era una insignificancia comparado a todo lo que le esperaba.

Y aun así, una parte de su ser, se juramentaba que, en cuanto el mundo fuera suyo, cazaría y atraparía a cada uno de los miembros del clan Hamato, y obligaría a la vieja rata a ver como volvería a tomar posesión de lo que era suyo ya por derecho.

Leonardo no se volvería a negar a él otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero sea del agrado de alguien xD, nos leemos!


End file.
